User talk:Imogen Moreno
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Imogen Moreno page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 09:54, 2011 June 27 Hiya! :) Hiya Welcome To Degrassi Wiki! I hope we could tlk sometime? נ α z м ι ι η ε _s c ε α м z z ! ♥ 11:20, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Don't Talk To Eli! Hi my name is Clare Edwards? Eli's girlfriend? Well I can see that eli been ignoring me for weeks now and it's driving me insane! Well let me tell you eli told me he does'nt like you.He told me this yesterday in via text well I'll show it to ya if you want well take a look at this. Clare: Hey Eli ;) Eli: Hey babe Clare: Why did you ignore me when I was walking by the hallway Eli: Oh this new girl name Imogen was bothering me and following me every where! Clare: oh im srry babe :( Eli: It's ok clare it's imogen fault tht we havent be together latley nd she thinks i like her? how pathic is tht uhh? Clare: wow girls r jealuos tht me and u are together :) Eli: I knw well i gotta go babe bye love you Clare: Bye Baby txt meh later? love you<3 You see I told eli hates you and you and him hun have been hanging out latley and I don't approve of well you see eli does'nt go for the girls like you cause eli goes for the girls that are smart,creative,pretty but I'm not calling you ugly or anything but eli likes the girls who are not like you.you see eli told me in my text that your the most annoying person in the world and that you follow him everywhere. I know that broke up with a eli a few months ago but apperently we got back together we you see when eli got out of the hospital i was waiting for him and i told him that i wanted to go back with so we got back together and when spring break was over you came.Eli and me had'nt had time together latlety because of your loneniess and for closureness. It's ok Imogen that you don't have two people loving you at the same time like jake and eli.Well jake is just sexy as fuck of course and me and eli i don't really love him you silly well you see I use eli to do my homework from school.I don't love that fuckingg pyscho path ugh when he tried to kill himself. But when jake I was really in love with him.jake is different from everyone you see he's ment to be with me cause were ment for each other and me and eli were just two people in love.by the way eli hates the way you dress and the way you do your hair.Well scince got that cleared all up.then if i ever ever see you AGAIN with eli then your in deep shit missy.Well if you wanna person you know where to find me and if you need advice on how you dress or something well you know where to find me. P.S: Eli is say you talk to like chaty cathy!blah blah blah blah! Love,Clare ♥ XOXOXOXOXO Icon Hey, I see you have the same icon as me. I've already changed mine a lot, and I'm not going to change it again. Can you change yours, please? ⒸⒺⓁⒾⒷ✿ 14:22, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I changed my icon. lol, you can keep the previous one if you want.:P ⒸⒺⓁⒾⒷ✿ 16:06, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh Hey ' ( looks at the new girl ) Oh hey ( makes a smirk )' Eli 10:18, June 28, 2011 (UTC) HI:D So whats up?:)нαℓєу:) 15:14, June 28, 2011 (UTC) are you and clare friends Hai thurrrr(: i'm Taylor. Taylor;D 20:18, July 3, 2011 (UTC)